El Diario de Venezuela
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: La realidad de Venezuela y su sueño al cual quiere convertir en meta: La unidad de su gente. Fic situado en la actualidad de lo que esta sucediendo en el país. [Venezuela-Centric / Latin Hetalia]


_**Hetalia - Axis Powers - World Series,** __Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

El dolor que se oprime en mi pecho no tiene explicación. No puede describirse. El cómo mi mente no para de escuchar odio, llanto, lamentos, agonía. De cómo puedo sentir también como si hubiera sido en mi propia piel, las heridas de mi gente. Yo sé que de parte de mis dos pueblos: hay dolor. En otros mucha confusión, y en otros, muchas vendas en los ojos. La situación cada vez es peor.

Aquí la cuestión no es ser de la izquierda o la derecha, lo que más deseo es que todos seamos una sola nación.

* * *

_**~El diario de Venezuela~**_

No quiero mostrar debilidad pero incluso, mientras en solitario… en aquel baño… los ojos me arden de impotencia mientras lagrimas salen y arremeten con mi consciencia. No había sentido tanto dolor en mucho tiempo. Jamás pensé que algo podría igualar a ese momento… en el que tuve que enfrentarme a España años atrás. A mi propio padre. Irónicamente en estos momentos es a quien necesito…

Una vez más vuelvo a vomitar, el estómago lo tengo revuelto. Cada pensamiento se me revuelve aún más. Pero debo mantenerme firme. Creo en la unidad de mi gente, que muy pronto seremos un solo pueblo como antes. Todos somos Venezuela. Yo estoy con todos, pero no lo quieren ver.

Termino por acostarme en el piso frunciendo el ceño.

De repente abrieron la puerta fuertemente. Me levantaron con sumo cuidado, entonces supe que se trataba de una de las señoras de servicio. Debería estar en mi apartamento pero no, tenía que estar ahí.

Sentí como pasaba por mi cara un paño húmedo. En ese momento mi mente estaba partida…

-¿te está afectando demasiado verdad?-

No respondí. Simplemente hoy 14 de Abril, luego de ver los resultados desde aquella casa, ya que no se me fue permitido estar con ellos ni presenciarlo como siempre lo he hecho. Hoy mi mente…

-Me estoy cansando… -

* * *

Caracas, 17/04/2013. Miércoles.

(Tres días después de las Presidenciales 2013)

'DERECHA:'_Capriles: "No salgan de sus casas. No caigamos en provocaciones"._

IZQUIERDA_:VTV: "Capriles manda a sus simpatizantes a arremeter contra el pueblo"._

_DERECHA: Capriles: "Denle a sus ollas con arrechera"._

_IZQUIERDA: Nicolás: "El Carmonita mando al pueblo a que salieran con arrechera y acabaran con todo"._

_DERECHA: hcapriles: Hemos demostrado que nuestra lucha es pacífica, la violencia es promovida por el Gob y su plan con infiltrados quedó en evidencia_

_IZQUIERDA: NicolasMaduro: Llamo al Pueblo a Aislar los Fascistas y Violentos donde estén , y a la Justicia a Castigar los Crímenes cometidos y los destrozos. Paz Paz._

_IZQUIERDA: NicolasMaduro: Tenemos información que la derecha esta Armando grupos con franelas rojas para Simular alertado a todos los cuerpos de seguridad._

_DERECHA: leopoldolopez: Anoche querian ordenar a grupos armados a poner franelas nuestras y generar violencia para despues culparnos. Las ordenes estaban listas!_

_DERECHA: leopoldolopez : Acepto abrir las cajas y la auditoria y despues le dijeron q no. Los cubanos? PSUV? A quien consulta y pide permiso? __ www. youtube watch?feature=player_embedded&v=X_yEEicrXF8 …_

_Se acuerdan de Chavez ? Ese carajo hubiera contado el mismo los votos uno a uno en cadena si sabia q tenia la razon y luego nos humillaba_

''

Facebook, Youtube, Twitter. Cada red social… Como siempre estoy pendiente de todo lo que se dice. Aunque me lo prohíban, no pueden pretender que abandone a las personas que viven en mis tierras, sea quien sea, apoyen a quien apoyen. Lo menos que quiero es una guerra entre ellos mismos, ya se ha derramado demasiada sangre antes.

Desde el 14 de Abril de este año, las pocas veces que he dormido han sido escasas. No he tenido comunicación con ningún otro país. De nuevo me muestro con ese lado reacio y distante. Aún no llego al punto de ser totalmente una panela de hielo. Y aún así sonrió y como buen reflejo del pueblo Venezolano, saco de todo algo cómico. El humor que nos caracteriza.

Pude conciliar el sueño en la madrugada pero en vez de poder descansar un poco, fue todo lo contrario. Tuve un mal sueño, no lo considero pesadilla. Además que se trató del último recuerdo que tuve con el ex – presidente: Hugo Rafael Chávez Frías.

_Su camisa fue tomada bruscamente. Fue jalado hacía el cuerpo que se encontraba en la cama. Aprovecho de apoyar sus manos en la superficie del colchón, encima de las sabanas. Sintió en la piel de su cuello como una respiración agitada, llena de dolor, pronuncio unas palabras que… _

''Hijo mío, no me dejes morir''

Fueron las últimas que escuche de él. El comandante había fallecido. Sinceramente ante eso me quede neutral, quizás porque al principio no podía creerlo. Pero también recuerden que estuve con él durante 14 años, hubieran sido 15 y mucho más debido a que había ganado las presidenciales del 7 de Octubre del pasado año. Pero Dios tenía otros planes.

Yo sentí el 7 de Octubre a la mitad de mi pueblo llorar, a la oposición. Después me toco sentí al resto, a mi pueblo oficialista. No se siente para nada gratificante tanta desigualdad. Y sabiendo eso todavía me preguntan la razón de porque soy bipolar. ¿No se dan cuentan? Pero…

Prefiero ser bipolar. Antes de tener que abandonar a uno de los dos pueblos de mi nación, AMBOS SON MI GENTE. Siempre he tenido que llevar sobre mis hombros eso. Las diferentes emociones que comienzan a albergar dentro de mí, desde el intenso dolor hasta el profundo odio.

-Jefe, ya todo está listo- me dice una mujer militar, muy joven por cierto. Le doy una seña de afirmación con mi cabeza, levemente le sonrió, terminando por ponerme la chaqueta del uniforme del ejército (es usualmente lo que uso últimamente)

Comenzamos a salir pero alguien me tomo bruscamente del brazo. Mi entrecejo se frunce con enojo pero cuando me doy vuelta, esa persona solo ve una sonrisa de parte mía.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?- le trato manera educada. Después de todo yo demuestro que soy una nación diplomática.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Tienes órdenes de no salir de aquí! El Presidente te lo ha dicho, yo haré valer su palabra-

-''O es acaso que quieres hacer valer la tuya''- pensé. Sonreí una vez más – El señor Nicolás Maduro ha de saber que El Comandante siempre me ha dado este derecho, señor Diosdado. Usted también lo sabe. Incluso algunas veces me acompaño-

Aparte su mano de mi brazo. Sin despegar la mirada de este.

-Sé que el golpe de perder al Comandante es fuerte pero…-

-Lo siento Diosdado Cabello, pero dejen de usar la memoria de Hugo Chávez. Déjelo descansar en paz- Este casi me fulmina con la mirada. Si le decía esas palabras, él sabe muy bien las razones- voy a salir- dije pidiendo permiso -por cierto, el comandante jamás me trato como basura, porque al menos fue líder de una parte de mi pueblo. No como ''otros''... - y finalmente saliendo del lugar hasta llegar al estacionamiento con la mujer que me acompaña. Esta permanecía en silencio.

Un poco de reflexión, es claro que Hugo Chávez, independientemente de los dos grandes diferentes puntos de vista de mi gente, él nació aquí y fue un venezolano. Por ende también sentí afecto. Fue parte de mi gente. No le justifico sus acciones malas, pero ¿Que clase de nación soy si no quiero a toda mi gente? Algo diferente es la gente y la otra muy diferente es que odie el gobierno. Sinceramente ahora sin Chávez, las cosas se están poniendo peor. Ya que ahora se siente más aún el deseo de poder. ¿Donde queda mi gente? Al menos pude notar que tiempo atrás lo que es mi gente opositora, habían perdido fuerza, pero ahora tenían esperanzas, por eso comencé a ver a Capriles como un líder, me parecía muy joven pero eso no quiere decir nada. Además que jamás había visto a alguien que le sacará canas verdes y tanta mierda al gobierno...

-Jefe… acaba de llegarle un tweet de su…- su voz me saco de los pensamientos, me reí un poco batuqueando el hombro de la militar. Esta me miro entre impresionada y avergonzada.

–epa dime Francisco - fue lo que pedí- ¿Qué decías?-

-ehh… que más bien le ha llegado un mensaje directo de su hermana- al decir lo último una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en mis labios – ¿qué dice Colombia?-pregunte.

Ella simplemente me dio el celular. Tome el Blackberry entre mis manos. Por un momento lo observo con detenimiento, esa marca de teléfono móvil fue particularmente otros de los sinfín de razones de la violencia en mi tierra. Y actualmente ya no vale nada.

Comencé a leer y al final suspire.

-La situación está color de hormiga- metí el celular en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón. – por cierto leí el último Tweet de Uribe '' "Hoy por ti mañana por mí". Apoyemos a la oposición de Venezuela en su lucha contra opresión Castro-Maduro'''' Es bueno saber que mi pueblo de la oposición tenga bastante apoyo-

La joven mujer solo me observo. Rápidamente me di cuenta que por respeto no me hablaba pero también no me daba opinión porque así estamos todos, nadie puede opinar libremente. No la obligue tampoco. Simplemente continuamos en silencio de camino a la camioneta. Ella iba en seguida a subirse en el puesto de piloto, pero yo la detuve –coye mira no estoy mocho, quiero manejar- le dije con una sonrisa.

Al estar ya en los asientos, nos pusimos casi que al mismo tiempo el cinturón de seguridad. De la guantera saque unos lentes de sol y me los puse. El día estaba nublado pero para dónde íbamos, me conocían como un general de la armada nacional. No sabían que me trataba de su país como tal. Me gusta así, a decir verdad. -¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte en pleno camino por la autopista.

-María Gabriela Canelón-

Jamás había oído una respuesta tan seca. La verdad sí, siempre me tratan con demasiado respeto (por lo menos lo que es en sí, la fuerzas armadas de mi nación) o sino me trataban a las patadas. Me reí y ella se quedó desconcertada- un placer – me extrañaba ver a alguien tan joven como ella. Bueno a pesar de mi edad, yo aparento los 17 años.

Puse música en la radio cosa que también la desconcertó a esta y me puse a cantar. En la parada de los semáforos bailaba en mi asiento.

-¡NO SOPORTO TENERTE LEJOS! ¡QUIERO HACÉRTELO FRENTE AL ESPEJO!- comencé a cantar más fuerte. Ahora que lo pienso no culpo a los demás de que me digan bipolar. Y bueno a quien engaño, quiero rumbear. Al final sonreí y suspire.

Finalmente llegamos.

Me baje de la camioneta y le abrí la puerta ayudándola a bajar. Esta se quedó más desconcertada aún. Que se acostumbre, no me gusta que me traten como un viejo o como alguien importante y bueno ese es su nuevo cargo: Ser mi ''niñera''. No sé qué coño pretenden ellos… ni Chávez cuando vivía me ponía vigilante.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me dijo cerrando la puerta. Yo solo la escuchaba ya que corrí hacía la parte de atrás abriendo la maleta y sacando cajas con comida y otras que de seguro alegrarían a muchos.

-Claro Maga- está casi le sale un tic. -¿Bueno a las María Gabriela's se les dicen Maga no?-

-¿Por qué te pones lentes de sol?- Por un momento la expresión se me puso seria pero luego sonreí. Deje una de las cajas en el suelo, me quede agachado.

-¿Ya me viste los ojos no?- por un momento me quite los lentes – sabes, desde hace muchos años tengo heterocromía. Las razones son obvias- ella se me quedo fijamente observando mis ojos. El de la derecha es azul, el de la izquierda es rojo.

-¡FRANCISCO!- Rápidamente me puse los lentes. Un grupo de niños corrieron a mí y se me lanzaron encima, abrazándome Yo me reí –vean lo que les traje, unos juguetes nuevos, miren- dije abriendo la caja y comencé a dárselos.

Vi como María Gabriela se dio cuenta de que ya no estábamos solos, comenzaron a salir de las casas a las que se refieren como ''ranchos'' personas.

-me dan un momento- dije tomando ahora la caja de alimentos. Sacando Harina Pan, granos de caraotas, etc – María Gabriela ve por las demás cajas plis- ella sin decir nada fue a lo que le dije. Comencé a observa a la gente que ya me conocía, viéndome como solo un militar que siempre les ayuda y pasa el tiempo con ellos cada vez que puede.

Esa gente a la cual ya me sabía sus rostros de memoria. Ya sabía quién era ''Chavista'' y quien era ''Majunche'' pero a mis ojos eran visto iguales. Todos son parte de mí.

María Gabriela volvió con más cajas. Me miro como si quisiera que le respondiera algo…

-No hay nadie tan pobre que no tenga que dar, y nadie tan rico que no tenga algo que recibir- estas fueron mis palabras y le sonreí. De repente un chico llego hacía mí, después varios. Tendrán entre 13 años, alentándome con palabras y me indicaban que los siguiera hacía la cancha de fútbol que tenían ahí.

-¡Vamos Francisco, juguemos! ¡la ultimas vez lo prometiste!- decían. De repente me llego un recuerdo y me cruce de brazos. Esa vez había venido junto a Luciano. Maricón...

-Si, me recuerdo. Yo jamás dejo una promesa de lado. Pero luego no se quejen de que les de una paliza.-

-Francisco, también te esperamos por aquí-

-y también por acá-

Me invitaban a jugar bolas criollas, domino, a comer con ellos. Para mi eso fue... la causa de que sonriera ampliamente.

Deje que María Gabriela se encargara de repartir la comida. Pero que también aprendiera y viera un poco más allá, que por hoy dejará de defender un partido político y se abriera a mi manera de pensar.

Por el día de hoy. 05: 42 p.m me desconectaría un poco. Compartiría con mi gente. Con los niños, con los adultos, con los ancianos. Solo por esta tarde no quiero estar atado a la constante desigualdad. A los diferentes sentimientos que hacen que me duela muy en lo profundo el corazón. Que son los motivos por los que muchas veces he llorado sangre.

Solo sabía que a las 8:00 p.m mi pueblo opositor hará de nuevo un cacerolazo, lo hacen de manera pacífica. Eso me permite estar tranquilo. No hay que creer en las noticias que salen porque quien verdaderamente es consciente de lo que sucede es mi gente. Y por supuesto que yo mismo.

La realidad es que yo no soy ni de la izquierda ni de la derecha. Yo solo quiero la unidad y la paz. Estoy entre ambos bandos, en el medio, porque yo Venezuela: Soy el puente entre ustedes. Solo tienen que tomar de mi mano y comenzar a construir sueños entre todos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**N/A: **Aquí meditando la situación del país. Me quede pensando en la posición de Venezuela (En la representación). Personalmente es bastante difícil ya que simplemente es como si uno estuviera dividido. Constantemente tendrías batallas contigo mismo. etc... simplemente es fuerte.

A la final termine escribiendo algo como medio para desahogarme a mí. Para nadie es bonito lo que esta pasando. Ya estamos comenzado a perder clases. Y siendo oficialistas o opositores, ya hay heridos entre ambos bandos. La pregunta que se viene a muchas personas de diferentes países que son amigos y amigas mías me preguntan ¿quién tiene la razón?

Sinceramente... cuando me estaba desahogando. Poniéndome en la posición de Francisco. Comencé a llorar y demás... Pero me sentí mejor.

Gracias a los que se tomaron un tiempo para leer esto y si deciden continuar leyéndolo ya que es prácticamente un fic.

La militar de la historia es un OC que cree mientras escribía. No esta inspirado en nadie. El nombre me gusta mucho. Así se llama un gran compañera de clases cuando estaba en colegio y actualmente en la Universidad tengo una amiga que se llama así. El apellido fue al azar.

La canción que canto Francisco fue Sanitarios de Caramelos de Cianuro (XD)

Se hace mención de Brasil: Luciano Da Silva.

Ante todo no quiero una pelea ni nada en FF. Incluso es difícil porque solo pónganse en la posición, siendo Caprilista-Opositor o Chavista-Madurista-Oficialista: Llega a escribir algo en un punto neutral.

Solo les dejo esto: ¿de verdad creen que Venezuela apoyaría a un bando a mas que otro? ¿De verdad piensan que Venezuela le importaría más seguir un líder que a su propia gente? o sea muchas preguntas pueden surgir.

Este es un fic mas neutral. Por lo menos el primer escrito que hice acerca de mi OC de mi País titulado Mientras hay vida hay esperanza Luchar y pa'lante fue especialmente dedicado a la oposición. He de admitir que con respecto a la muerte de el fallecido Presidente, iba a escribir también ya que he visto a gente y conozco a gente que amo a ese señor. Y ahí es cuando más aún te das cuenta que la tener la posición de Venezuela es como ''¿wao yo podría?'' porque lo bonito de escribir esto es que... el país nos AMA A TODOS.

En fín gracias por leer. Nos estamos leyendo y escribiendo.

Por cierto en Venezuela a las 7:30 pm estaremos rezando por el país, solo quiero recordarlo! ahora si:

_SEE YA_

* * *

Con respecto a mi OC, voy a estar organizando mis dibujos para próximamente para subirlos a DeviantArt. Francisco no se ha visto salvo por mis amigos cercanos y así. Por otro parte vuelvo a dejar su información:

''Su nombre completo es ''República Bolivariana de Venezuela'' pero él mismo prefiere decirse solo Venezuela. Añora el pasado. Es uno de los tantos hijos de España junto a los demás países latinos (a excepción de Brasil, al cual le prometió algún día alcanzarlo y luego vencerle en el futbol); su hermana gemela es Colombia y su primo Bolivia. A Colombia, gusta de proteger, pero, actualmente se ha distanciado de ella. Bolivia en cambio siempre esta a su lado, mirándolo con ojos de admiración. Tiene una personalidad completa, llena de un ideal de libertad e independencia que con el tiempo ha querido caer, pero aún no desiste. A veces tiene un carácter frio que de repente cambia a ese optimismo y ganas de rumbear sin parar. Por esta razón muchos países lo consideran Bipolar (Pero vamos, con la situación actual que vive es imposible que no lo sea)

Físicamente tiene el cabello azabache, heredado por sus raíces indígenas, con el tiempo el liso se ha vuelto un poco ondulado. El color de sus ojos antes eran amarillos, demostrando la riqueza de su nación, pero en los últimos años estos drásticamente cambiaron a dos colores diferentes, su ojo derecho es azul (representación de su pueblo opositor) y el izquierdo rojo (representación de su pueblo oficialista) Tiene que estar dividido entre su pueblo cuando realmente quiere la unidad de su patria.

Tiene una cicatriz de bala en el pecho, ocasionado por los sucesos del 11 de abril de año 2002. Este día tiene su canción: Cae el amor. Interpretada por Roque Valero (A pesar de lo que paso con el cantante, esta canción refleja claramente ese día)

Tiene una mascota, una hermosa guacamaya tricolor de nombre ''Papagayo'' regalada por España en la época colonial. También, tiene un amigo, un pajarito libre al cual jamás le puso nombre, simplemente le dice turpial (siendo este el pájaro nacional)

Su madre es el espíritu de la naturaleza de los alrededores de Amazonas, ella le regalo tres hermosos tesoros. El primero el árbol araguaney, el segundo, la hermosa orquídea conocida como Flor de Mayo, y por último este carga siempre un collar escondido en su bolsillo, de donde cuelga una perla (haciendo referencia a la perla del caribe)

Su bebida favorita es la malta regional, siempre echando broma con eso de '' Vida y mas nah!''

En deportes le encanta jugar beisbol, en ocasiones presume ser el mejor. Con respecto al futbol, mantiene una rivalidad con Brasil.

Es el mejor haciendo novelas televisivas, gusta de verlas pero aún en día le de vergüenza admitirlo.

Siempre esta rodeado de hermosas mujeres, como si se tratara de un imán. Es todo un ''latin lover'' (solo pa' la joda) al punto de que Francia llega a tenerle envidia (Referencia al Miss Venezuela y a sus 5 coronas que han ganado sus reinas)

Su cumpleaños es el 5 de julio, en honor al día de la declaración de la independencia.

Su nombre humano es Francisco Antonio Díaz_. _

Francisco: Por Francisco de Miranda.

Antonio: Por su Padre, España como conocemos en hetalia como Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Díaz: Por Simón Díaz, gran músico y compositor de Venezuela. Como conocemos por tío Simón_''_


End file.
